The present invention relates in general to support for mobile electronic devices in an automotive vehicle, and, more specifically, to a trim panel for storage of and interfacing to mobile electronic devices (such as a printer, a fingerprint scanner, or other dockable devices in a police vehicle).
For many people, the interior of a motor vehicle has become a place where diverse work tasks and entertainment activities are performed. Vehicles have become available with electronic interfaces for portable entertainment devices such as mp3 players to allow the user to play audio recordings from the mp3 player through the vehicle's audio system. For certain specialized users such as police officers and traveling business people, a need also exists for using communications and information systems in the vehicle to perform office-like functions. Examples of aftermarket units that may be mounted and used in the vehicle interior include two-way radios, laptop computers, printers, video cameras, wireless microphones, flashlights, and other rechargeable electronic devices.
Conventional practice for many police or commercial vehicles is to deploy, interconnect, and stow small electronic devices or modules in the center stack area of an instrument panel or floor console (i.e., between the driver and the front, side passenger seat). As a result, at least some of the center area of the instrument panel may be become blocked by the added units. Even if existing controls such as the climate control or audio system of the vehicle are not blocked, the availability of the center area for placement or stowing of other devices is reduced.
In the current practice of installing police or other electronic equipment on or in front of the center of the instrument panel or dashboard, an aftermarket installer or police department equipment installer (often called an “up fitter”) may need to remove existing electronics or structures to accommodate the new up-fitted devices. The present invention addresses the problem that there is limited or no space available in the center or top of the instrument panel to relocate small electronic devices or personal electronics for stowage or to make connections to the devices for recharging or for communication with other devices in the vehicle.